Unified communications (UC) including telephony and connectivity with a public switched telephone network (PSTN) is becoming a key tool for efficient businesses in today's world. There are multiple UC solutions available to businesses today, most of which require deploying and maintaining server and network infrastructure on-premise. These solutions offer some control to the local administrators, but can result in significant costs that are associated with initial deployment, maintenance and administration of the system.